United States of Steve Rogers
by sudoku
Summary: Steve was affected by Loki's magic and started to act un-Steve, based on the characters Chris Evans has played. Steve may have part amnesia & different personalities or OOC, but it doesn't mean he is useless to the team. However, getting along with each team member may be a problem. Despite the premise, it actually has a plot. No slash. Beta-ed version.
1. Rogerssleep

_Disclaimer_: United States of Tara and The Avengers are not mine.

_Warning:_ There is a female to male and a male to male kissing, but that's it, it doesn't go any further. This is not a slash nor romance story.

This fic is betaed by the awesome allfromreality. The rest of the mistakes are all mine.

* * *

This is all Loki's fault.

Tony would like to blame all his problems on Loki, even before he met Loki. He knows this to be untrue as he is capable of making problems without Loki's help, just ask Pepper and Rhodey. But this particular problem is indeed Loki's fault, all the Avengers and Pepper agree.

* * *

It all started on a fine Wednesday morning when the Avengers were called because the Statue of Liberty was wearing a green dress and the torch she carried was replaced by an actual flame.

Tony questioned why they needed the Avengers for such a thing, as they certainly didn't work for the New York City planner. If Liberty had a fashion statement to make, it's all her choice. Apparently Fury didn't think so and he was convinced that Loki was involved. Tony was absolutely sure that Fury was obsessed with Loki and would like to blame a lot of problems on Loki, which to be fair, in most cases was fair because Loki did cause S.H.I.E.L.D and by logical extension, the Avengers, a lot of problems. Perhaps Loki and Fury had some sort of torrid affair going on because they seemed to be obsessed with each other, he shuddered at the thought. Tony really hated his own train of thought sometimes.

When they arrived near the Liberty Island, they found that the Liberty situation was indeed caused by Loki as he was standing smugly there waiting for the Avengers to arrive complete with the scepter sans his horn. Tony was pretty sure the old scepter had been destroyed. Perhaps there was a "Buy one, Get one free!" deal for scepters in Asgard, as a scepter seems to be a fashion statement for megalomaniacs. Speaking of megalomaniac, Fury forgot to mention that the Statue of Liberty was also wearing Loki's horn. Not to mention, there were literally hundreds of flying monkeys around the Statue.

Thor seemed to be delighted by the sight. He boomed, "Oh, brother, thank you. Now I get the reference."

There was a collective sigh among the rest of the Avengers.

Battle ensued. It's heartwarming to see that Bruce could transform easily into Hulk and he was happily chasing and squishing the monkeys. The rest of the team was doing well because they're monkeys, not the Chitauri soldiers. It's a dire situation when the Avengers were reduced to fighting monkeys, albeit the flying variety. Tony sincerely hoped that the monkeys were conjured by non-science - he still needed to come to term that magic existed. It's very likely they were the non-science varieties as once a monkey was blasted or hit, it literally disappeared.

Suicidal as he always was, (no, Tony wouldn't consider himself facing Loki as suicidal as he had a back-up plan), when the monkey situation was under control, Cap went face to face with Loki. He said, "Loki, please be respectful of the Statue of Liberty, put it all back to normal!"

The rest of the team was tuned in to the conversation while fighting.

"Or what Captain? What are you going to do? Hitting me with that shield? You know I'm a god, right? You should kneel before me," Loki replied silkily.

Without missing a beat, Cap replied, "What is with your obsession with people kneeling before you? I was told you are an alien, not a god. And yes, I'm going to hit you with my shield."

"You need to take things easy, soldier out of time. Put yourself in someone else's shoes!"

A few things happened at once.

Cap threw his shield after adjusting the angle. Loki thrust his scepter at Cap's direction, a blue light emanated from the tip and hit Cap squarely in the chest. Cap fell down. Tony, being the closest standing to Cap, caught Cap before his head hit the floor. The shield conked Loki's head on the temple. Tony thought served him right if he chose to put his helmet on the Statue of Liberty instead of protecting his own head. Had he mentioned that he really hated his own thought sometime? The shield bounced back and Tony caught it and wondered whether Cap adjusted the angle of throwing so that 95% of the time the shield flew back.

"What have you done to Cap?" Tony inquired. Cap was heavy, luckily the Iron Man suit was really strong.

Loki tried to look dignified, well, at least as much as he could muster after being conked on the head, which was not much. "I think you must be deaf or slow. As I said before, your Cap needs to put himself on someone else's shoes. He needed to relax."

"I hate to tell you this, Loki, that's what I have been telling Cap for a while and he never listened to me so why should he listen to you?"

Just then all the monkeys had disappeared and all the Avengers' attention turned to Loki.

Loki honed in his attention to the Hulk. Tony thought he looked a bit scared.

"Because you're not me, I'm known to be very persuasive. You'll thank me later! I have to go." With the last sentence uttered, Loki disappeared.

Thankfully, the Statue of Liberty was back to normal. It didn't matter how resourceful the Avengers were, but they couldn't return the Statue to normal status by themselves. Now, they just had the problem with an unconscious and heavy Cap.

He put Cap down. "Hulk, could you scream next to his ears?" Tony asked.

Hulk did just that but Cap didn't even stir.

Well, there was that, Tony thought. He put Cap on the Quinjet and they returned to the Avenger Tower.

* * *

_2 hours after the scepter incident_

Bruce, as the unofficial doctor for the Avengers, checked all Cap's vitals. He reported they were all normal. He was just simply asleep without any signs of waking up soon.

They all looked very sombre.

As typical with Tony's luck, they were called in for a debriefing with Nick Fury sans Cap. Nick Fury yelled at Tony and blamed him for the Cap situation. This really was not fair. He admitted to himself that 99% of Fury's problem with Tony was actually caused by Tony, of course he wouldn't admit that in front of Fury. This was the 1% case. It was not his brother who caused this mischief. It was not his fault that Cap was suicidal. Bruce saved the situation by saying that Cap was just asleep, not in coma. He said just waited until tomorrow and saw how the situation was. Besides, Thor was there and he could always locate his brother and demanded him to return everything to normal.

Thor looked a bit shifty, which was an interesting look for him. He later admitted to Tony that he actually didn't know how to locate Loki and also couldn't request Loki's help unless he wanted to do so himself.

All things considered, things went well, thanks to Bruce. Tony was not wrong about Banner.

Usually Cap would calm Fury down but in this case, Cap was the one causing the problem in the first place, not that he did it on purpose, but the result was the same. Tony got blamed again.

They returned for dinner in the tower. The atmosphere was subdued.

"Perhaps Captain Rogers slept an Odinsleep" Thor suddenly offered in the middle of chewing a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Yeah, except he is not Odin, so I think it's more like a Rogerssleep." Clint joked lamely.

Well, Tony thought Clint's jokes were mostly lame.

"I don't think Steve would appreciate having to sleep another Rogerssleep, seeing that he had been asleep for nearly 70 years," Bruce said thoughtfully.

"So how do we wake him up?" Natasha asked, always the practical one.

"Since sleeping beauty was awaken by a kiss, perhaps someone could kiss him?" Tony joked, not lamely (according to Tony).

They looked at each other.

"Well, it's worth a try as it's related to magic," Bruce offered, "There's no harm in trying."

"But that was a joke!" Tony yelled.

"Hell, no! I like and respect Cap but I draw a line at kissing!" Clint yelled.

All the others looked uncomfortable but they still went to Steve's room. Cap looked very peaceful and youthful in his sleep without his usual nightmares, Tony thought. Well, despite being 90 plus year old, Cap technically only lived around 25 years before Rogerssleep so he guessed he could be considered a 25 year old. He was wearing pajama instead of Cap's uniform so he guessed someone, most likely Bruce, since being a doctor, he was used to nudity, had changed his cloth.

They still looked at each other uncomfortably, except for Thor. Well, Thor was an alien so he had a different standard.

"Oh, for God's sake, it's only a kiss," Natasha came forward, put her hand around Steve's neck and kissed him fully in the mouth, which lasted for quite a long time. The rest of them, except for Thor, were fully agape. Thor just laughed heartily.

There was still no reaction from Steve, which Tony thought was typical. He was sure all of them have dreamed to be kissed by the Black Widow but since they valued their life, didn't dare to mention it. Here, she volunteered but Steve didn't react.

"Well, at least I try. I take one for the team!" Natasha threw her hands up.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that was a big sacrifice for you to kiss Cap. No female in the right mind would want to kiss Cap," Tony quipped but he quickly regretted because Natasha slit her eyes and advanced toward Tony.

"Oh, let me try." Thor offered quickly, Tony was not sure whether that was to diffuse the situation or because Thor had been waiting for the opportunity to kiss Steve since he didn't seem to object to the idea.

Before they could stop him, Thor rushed to Steve's side, took hold of his face, and kissed him fully on the mouth, even longer than Natasha's kiss, not that Tony was counting.

There was still no reaction and Thor looked really disappointed. "I thought it would work since it was caused by an Asgardian so I thought another Asgardian could help."

"Sure Thor, we understand. We won't judge you," Bruce said quickly, to save Thor from embarrassment.

Not that Thor was capable of being embarrassed and he seemed very eager. Perhaps the relationship between men was indeed very different between Midgardians and Asgardians.

Way to go Steve, not only you got to be kissed by a beautiful woman but also by a hot demigod, but I guessed they were still below your standard. He chose not to think the alternative, which was Steve would never wake up.

"I'm still not volunteering!" Clint quickly added.

''I think our quick experiment has proven that it couldn't be cured by kiss by either male or female," Bruce replied.

Bruce was a saint, Tony thought. He was not welcomed to the idea of the whole team kissing Steve, no matter how hot he was. Wait, did he just call Steve hot? Well, I'm a secure heterosexual guy so I can admit that another guy was attractive without feeling being threatened.

They all returned to the dining room and continued dinner without much appetite.

* * *

_24 hours after the scepter incident_

Tony was working on Mark 8 in his workshop.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is awake. I was told to inform you immediately when he is awake."

"Thank you, Jarvis!"

He quickly rushed to Steve's room followed by the rest of the team as apparently Jarvis had informed the rest of them.

"So Capsicle, welcome to the future! We are the future robots of the Avengers," Tony said.

Steve looked alarmed. "What? How long have I been asleep?" he said.

"24 hours, and no you're not in the future, well, technically 24 hours is the future from yesterday but not that far off," Bruce quickly added and directed his glare at Tony. "I thought you would be sensitive given Steve's history."

Tony raised his hands and added, "Well, I'm not known for my sensitivity, just ask Pepper."

The rest of the team nodded. They were used to Tony's antics. It was just easy to go with the flow rather than arguing with Tony.

"How do you feel?" Bruce asked Steve.

"Just feel fresh after a good sleep but I feel a bit strange, just feel like there are some thoughts that were not mine," answered Steve, he blushed and added, "I'm also hungry."

"Well, let's get you some food first and we'll do some testing afterward," Bruce said.

After consuming three bowls of noddle, Steve went to Bruce's lab for some testing but he couldn't find anything wrong with Steve physically. He just ordered Steve to take it easy for a while.

Steve agreed and said he would take a walk around the block to clear his mind.

They were worried but Steve said he could take care of himself. Tony disagreed internally because look how well he took care of himself earlier. They also knew Cap was stubborn and just let him go but made sure to ask him to use the Starkphone to call them if there was any trouble.

Steve agreed. The rest of the team returned to their normal routine.

* * *

_The next morning (after the 24 hours)_

Tony nearly chokes on his coffee. Clint really chokes, Natasha raises her eyebrows before busying herself with thumping his back. Bruce looks shocked and Thor amused.

Steve walks into the dining room wearing only a towel and says, "There is a woman in my room, I'm just going to hide in here until she leaves."

Tony laughs. "Sure Cap, you know this prank is so bad, it's far below my welcome to the future prank."

"No Sir, there is indeed a woman in Captain Rogers' room," adds Jarvis helpfully.

Steve rubs his hair guiltily in a very un-Steve manner and says, "I'm not sure why you refer to me as Cap or Captain, but yeah, I slept with her last night and now I don't want to have a relationship with her."

Now the rest of them, including Thor, are fully agape. They, sans Steve, quickly run to Steve's room.

* * *

**Notes:**

-I apologize about the state of the Statue of Liberty in the story. I respect the Statue and what it symbolizes. But this is Loki's mischief story so I need to do that. I let the situation back to normal quickly.

-There is no monkey harmed in the making of the story.

-It's not a typical hurt and comfort story. It's a story of Steve having different personalities as played by Chris Evans in other movies. Steve is supposed to be OOC here. I hope others are more in characters.

- I purposefully changed the tense to the present tense from "the next morning" onwards.


	2. Steve 2 is a fan of Iron Man

_Disclaimer:_ The Avengers and Sherlock Holmes are not mine.

Thanks for people who review and put this story in fave and alert! This chapter is betaed by the awesome fallfromreality.

* * *

When the rest of the Avengers arrive at Steve's room, Jarvis opened the door for them. Inside the room, they see a stunning brunette in lacy underwear. She looks very familiar to Tony but he can't place where he's seen her. Tony has to hand it to Steve, he really has good taste. The rest of the males seem to agree as they drop their jaws quite literally and Natasha has to roll her eyes.

The woman looks so shocked to see so many people barge into the room. To Tony's disappointment, she quickly grabs a blanket to wrap around her body.

"Who are you people? Why are you here? Where is Steve?"

"Well, I'm Tony Stark, the owner of this tower. Steve is indisposed at the moment. May I know your name?"

The looks of realization dawns on the woman's face.

"I'm Shania. Oh, you are the Iron Man, I remembered watching your press conference on TV. Does it mean you are The Avengers? Wait, did I just sleep with Captain America? What have I done?"

She looks horrified, not the reaction Tony was expecting from someone who got lucky with Captain America. He files it under the blackmail material for Steve when he's back to normal.

"But I couldn't just sleep with and possibly deflower the icon of America, what will my friends and family think of me? I didn't know it was him, he acted so different from what I thought Captain America would act and I couldn't possibly remember how all The Avengers look like as I'm a not native New Yorker."

Tony can't help but grins. "Oh honey, you don't have to be embarrassed. In fact, I should thank you as you have done me a favor. I have tried to get him laid numerous times so he won't be so uptight but he doesn't believe in sex before marriage. I didn't know that he didn't need any help to get such a gorgeous girl like you. Did you two have good time?" He says the last sentence and wriggles his eyebrows.

Shania blushes furiously and hides deeper under the blanket if it's possible.

Natasha decides to step in.

"Stark, you're not helping the situation here. Shania, I'm so sorry but you need to get dressed quickly. Steve has not been himself since yesterday so you didn't make any mistake. I'm sure once he is back to normal, he'll want to know you better and perhaps even ask your hand in marriage as he believes in doing the right thing. But let's cross the bridge when we get there. I need to know how to contact you in case we or Steve need any further information."

They leave Steve's room to allow Shania some privacy. When she walks out of the room, she gives her contact information to Natasha.

She adds before she leaves, "I hope Steve is OK. Last night we talked a lot and he was such a nice and smart guy. Even if nothing happens romantically, I hope we can still be friends if it's not too awkward for us."

* * *

With that she leaves them using the guest elevator. Tony kinds of feel sorry for Shania as she seems to be such a nice girl with brains too. She'd be a good match for Steve.

Thinking about Steve, now Tony is worried what state Steve is in now. They fled to his room without giving much thought to Steve himself. For Odin's sake, he was only wearing a towel when they left him.

"Guys, we kind of forgot our main problem here, which is Steve's behavior. I think we need to have someone with him at all times until he is back to normal. Thor, could you possible try to find Loki so that we can fix this little problem ASAP? "

"Certainly, Man of Iron, as I said yesterday, my brother is hard to find if he decides to hide but I'll try my best. Please take care of friend Steve for me! I certainly hope that Loki doesn't mean any harm but just cause some mischief."

Thor is lucky he leaves immediately so he doesn't hear Clint's answer.

"Sure, Cap is lucky. Loki just likes to play with people's minds not the body. I must be very lucky." He adds bitterly.

Natasha pats his shoulder and says, "Clint, we have gone over this. All those killings and attacks while you're under Loki's influence are not your fault. We don't know what exactly Loki has done to Steve but he seems to be in control of his own mind, not under Loki's influence."

"Guys, talking about feelings may be dandy and I'm as shocked as you all that The Black Widow seems to have a heart. However, I think we really need to get back to the living room to make sure Steve is OK."

Tony is thankful that Natasha is too preoccupied with consoling Clint, otherwise he needs to be careful as she may poison his coffee or use a paper clip to maim him.

When they walk into the common room, thankfully Steve is fully clothed. Tony wonders how the hell he dressed himself when he didn't go into his own room. Paying attention to his cloth, Tony is shocked. Steve is dressed in a printed T-shirt and three quarter length khaki pants, not the usual old man cloth Steve usually wears. He also combs his hair differently, it seems that his hair is styled up like the common youth, not the usual style where he combs it neatly and perfectly. He must have utilized super speed to dress and style his hair so quickly.

He can't contain himself and ask, "Where did you get your clothes from?"

"Online shops obviously," Steve answers as if that's the most obvious answer in the world and continues, "May I know who you are?"

"You hate online shopping. WAIT, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM. But you just ask us to kick a woman out of your room!"

"Well, I called you "guys" as in I don't know your names. I just remember I live in this tower and I know where the common room is. I don't remember much besides my own name, my address and my own occupation as a musician. It seems strange that I don't seem to know much about myself. I don't think it's amnesia but who knows?" Steve frowns while he says that as he realizes his facts don't compute.

Tony suggests, "I guess we all need to sit down and discuss it properly. I wouldn't mind a stiff drink given our situation. Don't you agree Bruce?"

"Normally I don't agree with drinking to solve our problems, especially so early in the morning, however, given our unique situation, I guess it won't hurt," Bruce answers wisely.

"Uhm, I wouldn't mind a drink or two myself," adds Steve.

They all look shocked.

Clint says, "But you don't enjoy drinking. You can't get drunk! You ..." Natasha quickly closes Clint's mouth using her hand.

"Why are you all acting so strange? What do you mean I can't get drunk? Am I Amish or a teetotaler? Why do you seem to know me better than I do?"

"Because we are The Avengers, a team of superheroes, and you're our captain!" Natasha regrets releasing her hand and she quickly clams it against Clint's mouth again.

Tony is glad it is not him this time who has to blabber on and on. Hawkeye might have drunk a bit too much last night to lose control like that.

Steve looks more incredulous and says, "Now, I know that you're pulling my leg. A good prank though!" Then he laughs uncontrollably, Tony think it's quite similar to the state of rolling on the floor laughing but with his super strength, he holds on to the chair he is sitting on so he doesn't manage to literally roll on the floor, which is a shame, as it would be an excellent blackmail material.

The rest of them don't know how to react.

When Steve finally manages to control himself, he realizes that the rest of them weren't laughing so he sobers up. "Are you guys serious? I thought it was a prank but you guys look a little too serious for that. Either that, or you are all lunatics. Wow, superheroes? What are my so called superpower then?"

Tony thinks calling them serious is rich coming from Steve. However, at the moment it seems Steve is indeed more relaxed than the rest of them. He guesses getting laid does that to a person. It has been too long for Tony, he needs to call Pepper soon.

As the most sensible person in the room, Bruce answers, "Let's start from the beginning by introducing ourselves. Before that, I need to know what you know about yourself first. What is your complete name?" He whips out his StarkPad to take note.

"Steve Rogers. Is that a StarkPad? Wow!" Steve seems to look excited with StarkPad. Tony is surprised with that.

"Yes, but can we try to find out what's wrong with you first before we start with all the chit-chat . Your address?"

"This tower although I remember I also own an apartment in Brooklyn. I don't know why I need to live in 2 places but I guess you can answer that."

Bruce chooses to ignore Steve's question. "What year is this?"

Steve looks at Bruce as if he has grown 2 heads. "2012 of course, what kind of question is that? I may have partial amnesia but it doesn't mean that I'm an idiot."

"Believe me, it's important for your case. Do you know any self defense?"

Steve seems to consider them all crazy from the suspicious looks he keeps throwing at them, he is eying the elevator as if looking for an escape route. Tony can't really blame him. He would think exactly the same if he were to be asked such questions out of the blue. He needs to make sure Jarvis wouldn't let Steve out of the tower without anyone's company.

"Are you kidding me? I only know how to play guitar but I guess I can play really bad music or hit people's head with the guitar for the so called self defense. I hope it's the cheap guitar though as it's hard to replace a good guitar with a musician's salary."

Tony nearly bursts out laughing with this answer. This is definitely not the Steve Rogers he knows. He glances at what Natasha and Clint are doing. She doesn't clam her hand over his mouth anymore but just gives a stern look at Clint while holding his hands. He is not sure whether she is consoling or threatening him, possibly both. They also seem to tune in to the conversation. Clint seems to be holding out laughter as well.

"What are your skill sets then?"

"Obviously not self defense. I know how to play some musical instruments. Oh I know my way very well around computers, I can track people down easily using a computer."

Tony can't help it and says, "You and computers? You don't even like using a computer although I know you learn pretty quickly if you put your mind into it."

Natasha shoots him a look and says one word, "Stark!"

Tony quickly clams up, he doesn't want Natasha to clam her hand over his mouth especially after she holds Hawkeye's hands and mouth. Who knows where he has been with how drunk he was last night.

Steve answers indignantly, "I can prove it to you, just give me a computer or a tablet and I'll show you."

Tony really can't help it, he is Tony Stark for Odin's sake, he shakes his head toward Natasha to show he knows what he is doing then says, "Fine, if you can find Loki for us then I'll believe you!"

"Well, if you give me enough information on who this Loki fellow is, I can certainly find him for you," answers Steve hotly.

"I doubt it but I'll give you the benefit of a doubt."

Bruce quickly stops this derailed conversation. "We will deal with finding Loki after we introduce ourselves and explain our problems. Steve, one more question, what is the first thing you remember?"

"Now that you mention it, it's indeed very strange. I remembered waking up slumping on a chair in a 40s theme cafe. I didn't even remember when I went in to the cafe, let alone sleeping there. I don't think I'm the type of person who sleeps in a cafe."

Bruce seems to consider his reply seriously and scribbles some notes on his StarkPad. "Do you know remember what the time it was?"

"I was blacking out in a cafe and you're worried about the time," answers Steve incredulously.

Bruce replies levelly,"I think I can deduce the reason which I'll explain to you later. The time is important."

"I think I get more out of my therapist rather than you guys, that's if I have a therapist. Fine, I think it was around 8 pm as I looked at my phone when I woke up. Wow, I just realize I own a StarkPhone, I don't even know that I could afford one, not to mention my bank account balance."

Tony looks extremely smug that this new Steve which he privately labels Steve 2.0 seems to enjoy StarkPhone and StarkPad. Steve 1.0 only sees StarkPhone as a tool for communication and he often wonders what the point of a StarkPad is when you can use a computer. He's not sure whether he'll like Steve 1.0 back as Steve 2.0 claims that he enjoys his technology. Not to mention, he can even get lucky without blushing. He guesses the bank balance he mentioned must be Steve's backpay from the Army which S.H.I.E.L.D has been fighting to get for Steve. Steve is actually quite rich but from the way Steve 1.0 dresses and behaves, people will think otherwise. It seems that Steve 2.0 still thinks of himself as a poor musician. "Hey, you can beta test for my new StarkPad and StarkPhone if you are so interested in my products. It's free."

Steve looks like Christmas has come early. "Really, I guess you must be Tony Stark then. I've always been a fan of you and your technology. I guess in that case I believe that you are the Iron Man."

Tony really likes Steve 2.0, he wonders whether he can convince the rest of the team to keep him like this, although he doubts his teammates, Fury, and the world will appreciate the loss of Captain America.

Clint really can't help it this time, he says, "How is it possible that you don't believe in superheroes but you like and believe in Iron Man? He is kind of a superhero."

Tony answers, "Hey, give him a break! What do you mean kind of? I'm a superhero. Everyone with taste likes Iron Man."

Steve answers evenly, "I don't believe in superpowers given through mutation or accident, but Iron Man is based on technology, which is real." Tony feels like hugging Steve, he nearly does so but is afraid it may scare Steve off.

Clint looks so shocked but unfortunately that doesn't render him speechless. "How can you not believe in mutation or lab accident or lab success such as yourself? They can also be explained by technology."

Steve looks surprised with Clint's statement. "Do you mean I am also part of lab experiment? Gosh, what did I do before the blackout? No wonder I forgot everything, perhaps it's for the sake of my sanity. If you put in that way, I guess I can believe in superheroes."

Bruce mediates once again. "I think now is a good time to show Steve who we are. I guess Jarvis will be able to show the hologram introduction of us starting with Steve himself. Jarvis, I have a feeling we need to this multiple times so perhaps you can reorder and rearrange for later use. Steve, I'd like you to tell me more about your memory from waking up after blacking out until you arrive here," he flushes red before hastily adding, "but not the detail of what you are up with Shania in your room of course."

Tony wants to ask what Bruce means about telling more of Steve's experience after blacking out and the possibility of needing to show it multiple times but Bruce just shakes his head and mouths "later" to Tony.

Steve simply looks amazed. He asks, "Is Jarvis your AI? Wow, your tower is so cool. It can even show 3D holograms. I really love this building." Tony really can't help it this time, he hugs Steve tightly, Steve looks shocked but he doesn't push Tony away so he takes it as a good sign. He continues, "I'm also honored to know you, Tony. You don't think I'm a nobody, that shows you're a great man."

Tony has this little glow of pride that "Captain America" whom his father likes, praises him. He chooses to ignore the fact that this is not the real Steve's personality. He hopes that the opinion of Steve 1.0 of him has changed since the fist time they met. To his annoyance, his teammates don't share his happiness. Bruce is trying very hard not to laugh at Steve's statement. Natasha is massaging her temples which he knows is the sign of avoiding incoming migraine. Clint's jaw hangs open so wide it's actually comical.

"What is so funny?" asks Steve.

"Don't worry, Steve, they are just jealous they're not as awesome as I'm. Let's start the show, shall we?"

* * *

With that, Jarvis dims the light, and the 3D holograms which is arranged in sequence for Steve's benefit are shown.

First Jarvis shows practically the history about Steve: from how he became Captain America, how he saved the prisoner of war and became the leader of the Howling Commando, the news about how he crashed his plane to save New York, the footage of S.H.I.E.L.D of how they rescued and defrosted Steve 70 years later, and the more recent, the footage of Steve leading the Avengers in the fight against the Chitauris as caught by cameras. Tony notices that Steve has been subdued during the whole show and looks pretty shocked. He feels sorry for Steve as he learns all his pains again, he hopes it's not as much of a shock as the first time when he learned that he woke up 70 years in the future.

Later Jarvis shows the summary history of Iron Man, The Hulk, Thor, Black Widow and Hawkeye. He is delighted to see that Steve's eyes shine during the introduction of Iron Man. He is OK with the Hulk introduction but the introduction of Thor unsettles him. He seems wary of Natasha after Black Widow's introduction, Tony can't blame him, Black Widow is very scary. He also admires Hawkeye with his good aim and Clint seems to be happy with Steve's reaction.

After the presentation finishes, Jarvis turns the screen off and lights up the room again.

Tony asks, "What do you think?"

Steve seems a bit shell-shocked after disbelieving the existence of superheroes then it's proven to be real. "Wow, I don't know what to say. Captain America is real! I feel one million times worse about the way I treated Shania, now that I know who I really am."

Tony can't help but say, "You're not supposed to be Captain America, you ARE Captain America! How do you feel about waking up in the future then?"

"I supposed I should feel out of place and time but since it seems that I experience it second hand as I watch in on screen and I don't remember any of it, I don't feel the pain. I can could be in denial but since I'm not an expert in psychology so I don't know. I'm surprised that we have other realms besides Earth, where is Thor anyway?"

Tony is glad of small mercy as Steve 2.0 doesn't seem to affected despite just learning that he's been taking a cap-nap for the last 70 years, but as he said it could be a denial thing, he needs to discuss it with Bruce. "Thor is looking for his brother, Loki. Loki is the one responsible for your memory loss and personality shift. He is adopted by the way. I believe you can find information about Thor and Loki in Norse mythology texts. Loki was the the one guiding the Chitauri soldiers you were fighting earlier in the footage. Well, as it seems you say you can find anyone using a computer, I challenge you to find Loki."

"Wow, magic is real. Who would have thought? Superheroes, now magic. Do you challenge me to find a Norse god who can't be found even by his own brother? I accept the challenge! I hope you don't have any battle coming, because at this point, I'm better at finding people than I am at fighting."

Bruce answers, "I hope not but we can never tell. Tony and I will try to cure you as soon as possible but if you can locate Loki for us, that would be tremendously helpful. I need to check you out in case your health's been affected by Loki."

While he takes Steve's vitals, Steve says, "You have a pretty cool profession,

as a doctor given your alter ego, which I think is also pretty neat. Who wouldn't want to be indestructible?"

Bruce chuckles, "That's a pretty interesting reaction for the Hulk, usually people just run for the hill. I'm not a doctor by the way, I'm a scientist but I'm the closest thing to a doctor we have."

"Oh, I think the Hulk is pretty cool and it seems you have more control of him now. It's lucky that I'm not the _doctor_ among us, huh, that would mean we're pretty screwed."

"Oh, believe me, we are screwed with the loss of Captain America, Directory Fury will be furious!" replies Clint.

Natasha slits her eyes toward Clint so he immediately shuts up.

"Who is Directory Fury?"

Tony doesn't know what's gotten into Clint, he seems to have no brain-to-mouth filter but thinking back further, Clint has always been like that, with or without alcohol. Alcohol only exaggerates the problem. He says, "He is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint and Natasha are their agents. You don't have to worry about Fury for now, Steve. I believe you haven't finished your story from your blacking out until you ending up here in the morning. We may be able to help you faster with more information."

"Well, there is not much to tell. As I said I woke up in the cafe, I guess I can see why I choose that cafe because it has the 40s theme, I looked around my surrounding then I saw Shania reading 'The Hound of Baskervilles', which is one of my favorite story of Sherlock Holmes, so I came up to her and we chatted. It seems that we have a lot of common interests, well, one thing leads to another, I ended up asking her to spend the night with me here. However, in the morning, I realized that I'm not really relationship material, I'm a struggling musician, at least I think I was, while she is apparently a financial analyst in a top company so I just got cold feet and came here. I feel pretty shitty about it now, knowing that I'm Captain America"

Tony thinks at least some of the things of Steve 1.0 is retained in Steve 2.0 like his obsession with Sherlock Holmes and his tendency for feeling guilty. He answers, "Well, as Pepper says, as long as you make it up to her, all is not lost. It's important to cure you first."

"Who is Pepper?"

"Oh, that is the nickname for Virginia Potts, you must have known her if you know Iron Man. She is the CEO of Stark Industries, and my girlfriend."

"The CEO of Stark Industries? She must be really smart and capable. I really must meet her."

Tony feels his heart glows seeing Steve praising Pepper. It seem that another similarity between Steve 1.0 and 2.0 is they are attracted to strong and smart women. Well, he hopes Steve is not interested in Pepper, it's a shame to challenge Captain America to a duel or whatever is the equivalent to a duel in the 21st century. "She will come up later for me to sign some documents so you shall meet her but I hope you know the bros before hoes rule."

Steve looks surprised and says, "Oh, do you think I will be interested in Pepper? Don't worry, I don't stoop that low even if I'm not Captain America right now. I even feel bad about what I have done to Shania. Thinking about it, I think she looks similar to Margaret Carter, the woman shown in the video Jarvis just played."

Tony feels like slapping himself, of course that's why he Shania looks so familiar, she resembles Peggy, Steve's one and only love. He shouldn't remind Steve's love for Peggy with his current state, instead he says, "That's fine, I think you will get along with Pepper, she likes you as a friend more than me most of the time anyway. Bruce, are you done?"

Bruce seems satisfied and nods. "All clear, Steve, you're in good health. I would not recommend you go out of the Tower and if you do, please let someone accompany you. I'll let Natasha and Clint accompany you while I'll go down to the lab with Tony to compare you test results and discuss possible solutions."

"OK!"

Clint and Natasha also nod.

Natasha adds, "Clint, you'd better go to polish your bow or watch some TV here, as I'm not sure I can control what else you are going to blabber to Steve. How much did you drink last night?"

Clint answers, "Uh, Natasha, don't patronize me. I don't remember how much I drink but I think the amount can put the Asgardians to shame. I regret it now so please don't kill me."

Tony laughs and says, "Well, I guess Steve is in good hands with Natasha. I'll come back soon." With that he walks to the of the labs downstairs with Bruce.

* * *

_3 hours later_

When Tony and Bruce walk into the common room, Natasha and Clint are nowhere in sight. The most shocking thing is Steve is mostly naked, Tony is not sure whether it's 100% as the important part is covered by Steve's guitar, and Pepper is siting next to Steve looking amused. His first thought is "Where the hell did he get his guitar from?" Then he reprimands himself for thinking that as the priority while another thought comes up, "I hope he isn't completely naked next to Pepper as I'd really hate to have to kill Steve, 2.0 or not!"

TBC.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

-I'm so sorry it takes more than 2 months to update this story, the reason is work, grief, and sickness.

-I'm not sure whether I shall apologize about ending the chapter with semi naked Steve yet once again. I promise not every chapter will end like this. LOL.

-This story is set in the same universe as "Discovering Fanfiction". So Steve has his own apartment and is kind of obsessed with Sherlock Holmes. If you want to read in-character Steve, do check that out (and other one-shots). "Discovering Fanfiction" is a team fic, the pretty is pretty self explanatory, most chapters are done in Steve's POV who has to deal mostly with Tony and Clint's antics (end of shameless self promotion).

-I'll go back to what Tony and Bruce discuss in the lab in the next chapter, this chapter has grown 10 times longer than I intended so I need to break it up.

-I'm also sorry in making Clint the joker of the team, someone has to do it. This chapter is still in Tony's POV so he is a bit more serious. I hope in the fourth chapter, I can start with another of Steve's personality and another Avenger's POV. I can't promise anything yet as the chapters always grow longer by itself.

-Please tell me what you think and whether continuing is worth the effort!


End file.
